


希腊爱情故事 5

by outpatient



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpatient/pseuds/outpatient
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer
Kudos: 3





	希腊爱情故事 5

“Emer的旅店”今年第一次关上餐厅门。库·丘林踩严实木门门底，然后用钥匙锁上。  
“你买好泳裤了吗？”他甩着钥匙圈从花园出来，手伸到背后关上栅栏门，用英语大声问。  
是的，在圣托里尼磨蹭了近一个月，卫宫终于要走下海岛，去水边玩耍。六月末，来往人流急剧减少，人人都正在为假期奋斗，上班族忙着年中总结，学生们忙着期末考试，度假热来临前就像午后雷雨蓄势待发。潮水蓦地退去，露出海底珊瑚礁和小虾蟹——旅店老板却很开心，他提出要和卫宫一起去游泳，活动活动筋骨，并热情十足地摆出四五条和上衣差不多颜色的五彩缤纷沙滩裤叫他挑选（他的衣品确实……非常……糟透了）。  
卫宫拿在腰上比了比，然后嘲笑旅店老板“你的尺寸可跟我差了一大截。”  
他在男人狐疑比划时匆匆跑下楼，自己买了一套黑色沙滩裤，无视库·丘林的微妙表情：“你说不坐公交，我们怎么去佩里萨黑海滩？”  
“骑那个。”库·丘林伸手指着对面酒店楼下，那里停了一架四轮摩托，“我们去巴士站旁边租一辆骑过去，二十分钟就到？”  
没有游客，梅芙回了学校，他俩破天荒睡了个懒觉。卫宫十一点下楼时库·丘林还躺在折叠床上面，棉被堆在床底下，他快把睡衣撩到脸上去了。他做好了午餐才叫男人起床吃饭，出来的时候时间差不多到两点，阳光快要把人烤化了。  
库·丘林从车库里推出一辆橙色四轮摩托，把钱递给看管小摊的人，这个小摊和沿途许多贩卖水果或海鲜的临时小摊没什么不同，旁边摆放一些冰起来的矿泉水，小板子上用英文和中文写着“一瓶只要1.14英镑”。  
“不能再便宜些么？”旅店老板问，另一个老板不松口，他又改用希腊语和他争执。卫宫听不懂，低头扯裤子上的商标，把两人衣服塞到塑料袋里。  
做完这一切后库·丘林推着车往他这边走：“省了两英镑，不错。来，你应该享受一下在公路上吹海风的感觉。”  
他做了个邀请的手势，卫宫接过把手，把手是温热的。他骑到座椅上，男人伸直了脚跨过后座，双手把住他的肩膀，他能感受到他的呼吸，听到另一个心在激烈跳动——也可能只是摩托车的轰鸣扰乱了他自己的心思。他踩下油门，四轮摩托冲出小围场，开上公路。  
他开得并不快，汽车纷纷从身边超过，海水波光粼粼，盛着日头，戴了墨镜也晃眼。他小心翼翼地，男人在背后不满他开得这样慢：“一点都不刺激！”  
“安全要紧，戴好你的帽子！”卫宫高声喊。这摩托有些年头了，噪音挺大，“等旁边没人的时候再开快点儿。”  
“好吧，听你的。”  
实际上风很大，就算卫宫速度够慢还是往他们嘴里灌，身后人怕自己被吹飞出去，换了个姿势，把手移到他的腰侧。他的胸紧贴卫宫后背，单薄衣服挡不住皮肤两人温度，两颗年轻心脏隔着血与肋骨无限贴近。  
库·丘林欢呼了一声，胸腔震动传到卫宫的喉咙里，酥软麻痒，他却说：“别松开我去和车上的人打招呼。”  
“你知道吗，有时候我很讨厌你这种神经质的说话方式，你肯定有强迫症。”卫宫在拐弯时故意咯了一下石子，男人老老实实收回手，重新抓紧衣服。他有那么点喜欢看人吃瘪的恶趣味，海风似乎令人更舒心了，棕榈树叶片交缠，细微声响都被车辆盖了过去。公路没有护栏，右边就是悬崖，已经能在沿途看见黑沙滩上密集的沙滩伞，充气艇在白色泡沫里漂浮，亮黄色很显眼。“我们在停车场外下车，我得先去换沙滩裤。”  
“你真的不热吗？白天穿一身黑，沙滩裤也要黑的，我的多好看。”库·丘林说着，把脚伸到前头，”也就你的拖鞋是红色。”  
“我喜欢黑色，可以别干涉我的个人喜好吗？库·丘林先生。”卫宫不想再多说一遍“坐好”了，“一会儿你去熄火，我到沙滩上来找你。”  
“好嘞。”  
他把四轮摩托开到停车场旁边，从靠边的车上跳下来，拿出自己的沙滩裤，脱了黑衬衫塞进去。  
“呼！”库·丘林吹了声口哨：“我真羡慕你天生的褐色皮肤。”  
西方人和东方人的审美刚好反着，“我也羡慕你晒不黑。”他闷闷笑了一下，衷心地说。  
他跑到临时更衣间里，迅速换好沙滩裤，踏着红色夹脚拖鞋踩进佩里萨黑沙滩。他出来的这块地方碎石较多，隔着凉鞋都能感受到下午两点半海滩的热辣亲吻，卫宫打定主意，就算库·丘林邀请，他也决计不往地上躺。  
佩里萨黑海滩知名度比卡马里差了不少，这会儿游玩者更是寥寥。卫宫很快就在其中一个榈树伞下的二人沙滩椅上发现了他，男人嘴上说羡慕，在强烈日照下还是趴到阴凉处睡觉。小桌上摆了两份饮料，红的已经被喝了一半。卫宫坐到另一侧，拿起蓝色饮料，杯沿插着褐色小枪和柠檬，他吸了一口——薄荷味。  
他放下杯子，从地上的塑料袋里掏出两瓶防晒乳，一瓶丢到库·丘林背上。旅店老板用手腕把墨镜抬上去，瞪着他。  
“擦了才不会皮肤开裂，而我猜到你肯定没有带。”卫宫慢条斯理地挤出一些乳液。  
对面的人坐起来，给自己身上抹，好像小肚子是烤肉架上噼啪作响的猪肉。擦完他又躺倒，把防晒乳扔回去：“晚上五点再喊醒我，我要下海冲浪。”  
“好，休息后要不要一起浮潜？这里的海水很清澈。”  
“拍照？那四点叫我吧，我挺喜欢潜水。”  
他又睡着了。卫宫靠在椅子上，望着蓝色海洋翻滚不息，几位金发女性结伴在海边戏水。他拿出手机看了一会儿，饮料喝完了，他有点口渴，站起身去背后的饮料店，想顺便问问在哪里能租用浮潜用品。  
“你好，我要一杯柠檬汽水。另外，请问哪里能租到浮潜设备？”他问。  
他的外貌当然受任何年龄段女性欢迎，中年胖女士满脸笑容，她快乐地摇晃着醒酒瓶：“海边有很多，你可以去找一家最便宜的，这杯算我请你，小甜心。”她用蜜糖似的的声音回答。  
“谢谢。”  
“需要我给你另外一个单人位置吗？旁边还有一个空闲着。”  
“不用，我和那位蓝色头发男士是一起来的。”  
胖女人的笑容消失了，她的嘴惊讶地张大，能吞下一个柠檬。随后她像是明白了什么，点点头：“你们都不用付钱了，祝你们玩得愉快。”  
卫宫哑口无言，他快速眨了眨眼，张着嘴，只能发出“呃”或者“嗯”的声音。  
“别担心！这里很欢迎同性恋！”  
他放弃了解释：“谢谢你。”接过柠檬汽水，逃也似回到沙滩椅上，一口气喝光。他浑身不自在，不敢看旁边的男人，又站起来，去隔壁买了把遮阳伞（当然不可能举着那把粉色洋伞在沙滩上走！）到海边找出租浮潜用品汽艇。如胖女人所说，那里有好几家汽艇在出租。卫宫觉得沙滩烫得实在难以忍受，快步走到其中一个设备出租处的沙滩伞下。  
他问什么时候可以开始浮潜，对方回答现在就行，又问有没有浮潜经验。  
“没有。”卫宫摇头。  
“你要先穿戴潜水服适应一下，才能下海拍照，摄像机要做好密封防水。”希腊人一边比划一边说。  
“好，好，我们有两个人，我去把他叫过来。”  
卫宫跑回他们的沙滩椅旁，摇醒库·丘林，他哼哼了一声：“What the hell……”  
“你以前参加过浮潜吗？租用品的人说咱们得先在海边练习一会才能下去。”  
“啊？现在才几点……”他抬手，“三点半！才过半小时你就喊我起来！潜水不就是找个悬崖，直接跳下去，练什么技巧？”  
“这太危险了，你没被礁石砸进医院真是万幸，起来！”  
“太热！我不去。”库·丘林赖在椅子上，“我们就不能晚点儿再去吗？”  
“不能，”卫宫无情驳回，“再不起来我就把你拖过去。”  
“你在杀人！”旅店老板音调很高，尖叫起来声音凄厉。  
库·丘林坐在快艇尾部，用手撑着下颌生闷气。卫宫戴上潜水面罩，叫他赶紧过来，“水里很凉快不是吗？”  
“我知道——”  
旅店老板接过脚蹼穿上，他明白再怎么折腾也没法睡觉了。但他是个擅长寻找乐子的人，很快对怎样在水中穿着救生衣自由行动产生了兴趣，甚至比卫宫还先下水开始练习。  
卫宫把脚放进海水中。地中海水面透明度很高，一眼就能望尽海底的白色细沙，小艇就像漂浮在空气里，在云端悬浮，他握紧摄像机边缘，确定已用硅油细细涂抹每一处缝隙，冰凉液体从脚腕灌进蛙蹼内，低温叫他打了个寒战。  
他跳下去，海水将他完全包裹，海岸线沙滩底部平静无波，适合作为浮潜初学者的练习场地。这里没有珊瑚礁，几条狮子鱼前来觅食，更多小鱼和海底生物潜藏在沙滩下面，捕食者游荡开去才能见到它们出来。耳朵里除了水声叮咚作响，还可以听见远处海豚在传唱维塔斯成名曲。卫宫在游艇周围游了几圈，努力适应用嘴呼吸，拍摄了一些上半部分在海面，下半部分在水中的照片。湿管常常进水，这使他不能很好地集中精力拍照，他多次垂直浮上海面把海水吐出来。  
他的身体非常健壮，这其实是相当好的，游泳者需要流线型的身躯，一定量的脂肪，肌肉全身分布，不可太少亦不可过多，要控制在某个范围里，太瘦会让人承受不了寒冷海水。不过身体太重，穿着救生衣卫宫都要比寻常人沉得更深一点，水整个压迫他的胸腔，令人呼吸不畅。  
库·丘林虽然瘦得像一点脂肪都没有，但仗着水性好，往大陆架深处游，浮潜教练在船上大声吼叫，让他赶紧回来。他应该听到了，向下一拱拐了个大弯往回走，径直朝卫宫的方向冲过来。  
“不要打扰其他人！”教练又喊。  
“除了救生衣有点碍事，其他都挺好。”他从水里仰起头，水花溅了卫宫一脸。他取下咬在嘴里的呼吸管，突然指着他的脸笑，“你不梳起头发也很酷！”  
是啊，他自己上半部分短发瘫软下来遮住眼睛，看起来活像个水鬼，马尾和蓝色海水融成一团，卫宫没有说话，拿起相机拍了张照。  
旅店老板没有发现，他露出傻乎乎的笑容，在卫宫想帮他撩起头发时自己随手撸了把。他扎进水里，搅动一整片海底白色细沙，像下了一场大雪。  
卫宫得到专业人员许可，将救生衣的气放掉，也沉没水中。与库·丘林的大胆相反，他趴到海底，等周围安静下来，小鱼群重新聚集到镜头四周，他抓住这个机会连拍许多张。  
这时候他看见库·丘林在远处朝他招手，他指着大陆坡下某个地方，让他游过来。  
“看，”他比划着，“下面有会飞的鱼。”  
卫宫明白了，他选择上浮，让小艇往海中央靠近一些，再次潜入水下时他被震撼了。成百上千的蝠鲼在海沟深处，顺着洋流扇动肉质鳍，光线透过海水在它们黑色的背部漏下斑驳影子，它们翼展超过三米，庄严而令人生畏。夜晚才是觅食时间，现在蝠鲼群应当在休息，对船或人类引起的悸动毫无反应，一只离他们最近的蝠鲼伸手就可触摸。  
库·丘林用手掌轻轻推了一波水流，它翻转身体，露出银白色的腹部，鳃一张一翕，无声息游开，融入族群内部。  
突然地，蝠鲼群动了，黑压压的鱼群突然转变了方向，不再逆着洋流静止不动，向着大洋深处前进，像白鸟迁徙，翅膀扇动的频率加快，无数白色腹部闪着耀眼银光，它们在上浮，捕食的时刻快要来到，菱形身体交叠，覆盖彼此，这些庞大的生物移动时却显得那么迅捷轻灵。不过十几秒时间，它们就消失在海洋深处。  
卫宫松开一直按着快门的手指，这才意识到自己已经屏住呼吸快一分半钟，手和四肢因为紧张和极度兴奋冰凉得不像是自己的。他像块石头一样沉下去，一双手臂拉住他，将他拖向海面，他和库·丘林一块儿露出头。  
浮潜在这小小的意外里提前结束，捕鱼人追随着蝠鲼群去了，这些鸟儿一样的生物很值钱，他们想捕上一些拿去卖。库·丘林似乎不怎么担心他的同伴出了意外后有什么后遗症，下了小艇，让卫宫坐在树荫下休息后立刻去租了块冲浪板，自顾自跑到远处浪口玩去了。  
他在头上搭了块毛巾，翻看浮潜拍下的照片，他按快门按得太久，同样一个场景有几十张。看来得导入电脑再删除了。  
于是卫宫关机，将相机放到旁边，靠倒到树根上。他实在疲惫，很惊讶库·丘林有那么多释放不完的精力。男人抱起冲浪板在海上漂浮，摔倒在海里时叫声整个海滩都听得见，要不是没几个人睡觉，他准会因为扰民被请出佩里萨黑海滩。  
可男人的表情生动得好玩，他向周围女性搭讪，逗得她们直发笑，然后又投入新一轮与潮流的搏斗中，再失败，再前进，再失败。他有一种与平常完全不同的不服气的氛围，他想这也许是多年前那个来到圣托里尼准备大干一场的年轻人残留下来的东西，这些东西是送给库·丘林的礼物，他把它藏起来，谁也不能看见，只在无人时偷偷打开欣赏。  
六点，太阳落到海平面以下，他才尽兴般夹着冲浪板跑回树下：“我们就在这儿吃饭吗？”男人被晒得通红，声音也像个孩子一样，又湿又热。  
卫宫表示同意，他用手撑着膝盖站起来：“我看你都快把还有一个同伴这件事给忘了，我很饿，还要耐心等你。”  
“好啦，我请你吃烧烤，总可以吧？”他哈哈大笑，“别老抱怨来抱怨去，开心点不好吗？”  
他们去沙滩椅旁捡起袋子，并肩走到一家烧烤店，卫宫在水池边冲脚，库·丘林要先还了冲浪板再坐到位置上，于是他就自作主张挑选了露天座位，嗅着海风中混合了烘烤肉类的美妙香气。  
他在等待的时候睡着了，世界作为晚霞的黑色背景，他做了一个梦，旅店老板挥手召唤水流，清透海水充满了世界每一个角落，他合拢七双鲜红眼睛，在海洋摇篮中安睡，退还回孩童模样。

tbc.


End file.
